Fastener assemblies are used to secure various components together in a variety of applications. FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a conventional grommet assembly 10. The grommet assembly 10 includes a bolt 12 positioned within metal bushings 14. Each metal bushing 14 includes a generally flat flange 16 integrally connected to a hollow column 18, which is generally perpendicular to the flange 16. The columns 18 are positioned within a channel or opening 20 formed through a work-piece component 22 that is to be secured to and isolated from another component through the grommet assembly 10.
As shown in FIG. 1, separate and distinct rubber collars 24 are positioned between the flanges 16 and the work-piece component 22. As the bolt 12 is torqued into a tightened position, the flat flanges 16 compress the separate and distinct rubber collars 24. As the rubber in the collars 24 sets from standard loading, the amount of load the grommet assembly 10 provides is directly affected. Additionally, the rubber collars 24 may degrade and become weak over time. As the collars 24 permanently set, the effective amount of compression provided by the grommet assembly 10 is reduced. Accordingly, the grommet assembly 10 provides less load to the component 22 over time.